


Needless Jealousy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [523]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?  And don't you dare tell me it's nothing.  Nothing doesn't have you so tongue-tied and flustered."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 443  
> Prompt: things you said after you kissed me  
> Summary: "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing. Nothing doesn't have you so tongue-tied and flustered."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Amani. I kind of like how this shifted in focus, while still involving Amani. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

James looks up at the tone of Patrick's voice, the almost timid quality something that he hasn't heard from his husband in some time. He spits the toothpaste from his mouth, rinses his brush, and starts another round of brushing as he nods and gestures with his free hand.

"This is probably going to sound silly, but it's been on my mind for a while now." Patrick goes silent for a moment, allowing James to finish brushing his teeth. Only when James wipes his face and hands does Patrick begin to speak again. "In all that time when you were investigating Damien, were you ever-- I mean, did you ever think--" he stammers, unable to get out a full sentence, then scrubs his face. "You know what? Never mind. This was a bad idea. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"Oh no, you don't," James says, reaching out to grip Patrick's arm lightly. He waits for his husband to turn around, then studies his face for a moment. "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing. Nothing doesn't have you so tongue-tied and flustered."

Patrick sighs and offers a small smile. "It's silly, James."

"So out with it. You know I love silly, especially when it's from you." Before Patrick can speak, James leads him over to the bed. They take their time getting comfortable. "Okay, what's going on, Patrick?"

Patrick takes a deep breath, then lets the words tumble out in a rush on the exhale. "Did you ever find Damien attractive before you got to know him? Or his fri-- No, I just want to know about Damien for now."

James blinks at him for a handful of heartbeats, letting the words filter into his brain. A smile lights up his face and he chuckles, leaning in to kiss his husband briefly. "Are you _jealous_ of Damien? You know I only have eyes for you."

"Just-- Just answer the question, James, please?"

The blush darkening Patrick's face tugs at James' heart, so he pulls his husband closer to rest their foreheads together, fingers tangling in the riot of curls that he loves. "You have no reason to be jealous of Damien _or_ his friend, Amani. I admit that they're both easy on the eyes, but the only person who makes my heart race is this handsome, intelligent guy that I married." He gently kisses Patrick, not pulling back until he feels the tension leave his husband's shoulders, then rests their foreheads together again. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, James."

"Anything for you. That's never going to change."


End file.
